tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth Is In The Art
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward: Brain Food The castaways would play a variation of Concentration with thirteen pairs of survival items plus four unpaired dummy items hidden under covers. One tribe member at a time would uncover two items. If the items matched, they would score one point for their tribe. The tribe with the most points at the end of the challenge would win. Reward:'''A sailing trip aboard a three-masted barque and lunch '''Winner: Sassari Immunity Challenge: Canoe Dueling The tribes would paddle out into the ocean to retrieve six sets of fish-shaped puzzle pieces. Once back on the beach, three tribe members would have to assemble the puzzle pieces. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle would win. 'Winner: '''Sassari Story Night 15 Cagliari comes back from Tribal and Ally berates the tribe for keeping a quitter. She tells everyone that keeping Chantel would be the death of the tribe and storms off into the woods. Evan approaches Yannick and asks why Sareya was blindsided. Yannick says that the alliance was worried that Sareya was taking his attention away from the game and she had to go. Day 16 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge and Sassari is surprised that Sareya was the one voted out. When asked why they were surprised, Jessy states they thought Sareya was their strongest female. This statement annoys Jamie the most. The challenge begins with Cagliari finding a pair, putting them in the lead. They manage to find two more pairs on their next two turns while Sassari is unable to find a pair. Sassari soon catches up but find two dummy items. The challenge continues until both tribes get six matched pairs. Noah and Gerard are the next pair our and find their seventh pair, winning them immunity. Cagliari returns to camp, depressed after the challenge. At the shelter, Ally and Evan talk about the vote. Ally says they will probably be the next two to go and that Chantel would be dragged to the end as a goat. Evan, trying to hide the fact he's in the majority, agrees with Ally anyway so she doesn't spill anything to the other tribe at the next challenge. Sassari arrives and board the ship and set sail. Joan jokingly recreates a scene from 'Titanic', sending Emma into laughter. The tribe then sits down to eat lunch and talk about Sareya's surprising vote off. Emma tells Jessy about Jamie's facial reaction to when she said Sareya was their strongest female. However, Jessy ignores her. When Gerard brings it up, Jessy responds, saying she thought it was hilarious. Emma tries multiple times to try and talk to Jessy, but to no avail. After lunch, Emma goes off on her own on the ship. Noah comes up to check up on her and she tells him how she feels about Jessy ignoring her. Noah comforts her and tells her she has nothing to worry about. At Cagliari, Rhi, Jamie, and Evan take a walk to the well. Jamie voices her disdain for what Jessy said at the challenge. Rhi also said it annoyed her and wants to take Jessy out. After they're done talking about Jessy, Evan shifts the focus to last nights Tribal. Jamie said they were scared he would try to save Sareya with the idol. Evan says he would have voted Sareya and that the idol is only for the alliance. Meanwhile, Ally is talking to herself at the beach. She begins to weigh her options with both tribes. Day 17 At Cagliari, Evan tells Yannick and Aivars about his conversation with Ally. Yannick says it would be no big deal as they can just vote her out at the next Tribal they visit. However, Aivars begins to regret the move to blindside Sareya, saying they wouldn't be in this position, choosing between a possible flipper and a possible quitter, in the first place. Knowing she is feeling alone, Jamie comes to Chantel in the shelter and comforts her. Chantel says that her chances of winning are gone due to her desire to quit the game. Jamie quells these thoughts, saying that she still has as good of a chance at winning as anyone else. Jamie watches as Aivars, Evan and Yannick return with water. Aivars then screams in pain and falls to the ground. The tribe rush to see what's wrong to see he stepped on a shell and his foot is bleeding. The medical team is called in to check on him and stitch up the wound and tell him they won't have to pull him from the game. At Sassari, Joan and Emma continue to talk to each other, sharing stories from their lives. Jessy watches them from the shelter and tells the other three that they need to go soon. Gerard asks Natalie with help collecting water. As they walk to the well, Gerard tells Nat that Jessy's behavior towards Emma has made him and Noah reconsider their options. Nat asks if they would take Jessy out, to which Gerard says they might. Nat begins to worry that Jessy's behavior may screw her over. Day 18 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. When asked who they will sit out, Cagliari sits out Chantel. Through Evan's leadership, Cagliari gains a lead over Sassari, collecting three sets of their puzzle pieces. Sassari struggles rowing their boat and only gets one set of their puzzle sets. Natalie soon takes leadership and directs everyone throughout the challenge. By the time they get their fifth set, Cagliari makes their way back to their puzzle board. Rhi and Ally start doing their puzzle once Sassari begin to row their way back to the beach. Sassari rushes to their station and Natalie and Jessy begin their puzzle. Rhi and Ally get stuck mid-way through the puzzle as Nat and Jessy make a major comeback and finish the puzzle, winning them immunity. At the Cagliari camp, the majority alliance of five talk about who to vote, Ally or Chantel. Rhi states she wants Chantel gone because she isn't helpful while Ally is good physically and will be able to keep immunity away from any Sassari people. Evan voices his concern that Ally will flip because of how she reacted after last Tribal. Meanwhile, Ally sits at the shelter and has decided to flip at the merge. Ally approaches the alliance and tells them that she will be loyal to Cagliari to the end and apologizes for her flip out. As she leaves, Yannick tells the majority that she is lying and will flip. Right before Tribal, Aivars witnesses Chantel crying about missing home again. Aivars talks to Jamie about Chantel quitting at the merge. Jamie also shares her worries about the same and thinks they can convince Ally to stay loyal to them. At Tribal, Jeff asks about the fallout at camp after Sareya was blindsided. Chantel tells Jeff Ally flipped out on everyone who voted to keep her. Ally says it was just a poor reaction and regrets doing it because it put her in a bad position. When asked about a possible merge, Rhi says it is on everyones mind and that the vote would decide how the game will go for them. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite her pleas, Yannick gets his wish and Ally is voted out 6-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * The merge is next! * Someone considers flipping on their old tribe! * A Tribal Council that could change the game. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu